1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to organic light emitting diode display devices. More particularly, embodiments relate to organic light emitting diode display devices including a pad electrode structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) device is widely used as a display device of an electronic device because the FPD device is lightweight and thin, e.g., compared to a cathode-ray tube (CRT) display device. Examples of the FPD device may include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device. Compared to the LCD device, the OLED display device has many advantages, e.g., a higher luminance and a wider viewing angle. In addition, the OLED display device can be made thinner because the OLED display device does not require a backlight unit. In the OLED display device, electrons and holes are injected into an organic thin layer through a cathode and an anode, and then recombined in the organic thin layer to generate excitons, thereby a light of a certain wavelength can be emitted.
Pad electrodes may be disposed in a portion of the OLED display device, and the OLED display device and an external device may be electrically connected through the pad electrodes. In addition, the external device may provide scan signals, data signals, emission signals, power supply voltages. etc. to the OLED display device.